


Never an option

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex'd had a hard time, Gen, Pietro is a drama queen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С чего-то ведь начиналось Братство Мутантов.</p><p>Maybe it's how the new Brotherhood of the Mutants started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never an option

**Author's Note:**

> В авторском хэдканончике Ртуть с радостью и воодушевлением бегает за внизапна обретенным папкой, а папка вполне благосклонно и мудро сие принимает. Короче, у них там все хорошо, а вот остальному миру п***ц.

После Вьетнама все пошло наперекосяк.  
Там, в джунглях, они все мечтали убраться оттуда, вернуться обратно, домой – и только за воротами военного аэродрома в Неваде Алекс вспомнил, что у него давным-давно не было дома.  
Тысячи уволенных в запас военных Америке были уже не нужны. Алекс, ещё на что-то надеясь, автостопом добрался до Уэстчестера… и развернулся прочь, едва увидев над деревьями крышу особняка Ксавье. Там ему уже не было места; не потому, что Чарльз не принял бы его или не смог помочь, не потому, что ему не нашлось бы, чему учиться… Просто там не нужен был тот осколок войны, которым он стал.  
Просто ему уже нигде в этом спокойном, тихом мире не было места.  
Днем Алекс перебирал моторы каких-то развалюх в автомастерской старика Бена, единственного в Ривер-Крике, кто согласился взять на работу ничего толком не умевшего парня с усталыми и тусклыми глазами и солдатским жетоном на шее. А по вечерам пил в обоих местных барах поочередно: ветерану Вьетнама без вопросов наливали в долг, пусть даже он и прошел войну всего лишь рядовым. Кошмары его не мучили, перед глазами не мелькали ни лица убитых мужчин, ни заплаканные глаза изнасилованных женщин, он не вздрагивал от резких звуков и не норовил упасть на землю и прикрыть голову руками, когда какой-нибудь малолетний придурок в соседнем дворе засовывал в раскаленный гриль материн лак для волос. В сравнении с иными своими товарищами по несчастью Алекс «Хавок» Саммерс, бывший солдат особого отряда Армии США, был безупречно нормален.  
А что пил как не в себя, тоскуя от размеренной безнадеги обыденной жизни – так бывало и хуже.  
Эпизод в Вашингтоне Алекс попросту проспал: был его законный выходной, и накануне он, зная о возможности безнаказанно помаяться похмельем, надрался как последняя свинья. Да и потом только горько посмеялся, читая статьи о героической мутантке: точно таким же тоном были написаны бравурные отчеты о вьетнамских «победах». Вечером долго сидел, уперев в подбородок кулак – тем же жестом, которым привык нацеливать свою силу – прислушивался к ней, бродившей внутри; но в конце концов просто сплюнул на порог бесколесного трейлера, ставшего ему приютом, и вытащил из заначки бутылку виски.  
Мутант Хавок нужен был миру ещё меньше, чем бывший солдат Алекс Саммерс, но ему и на это было уже наплевать.  
А пару месяцев спустя его разум наконец решил, что с него довольно, и Алекс начал потихоньку сходить с ума.  
Ему то и дело мерещился чей-то взгляд. То мимолетный, словно сквозь прицел снайперки, направленной не на него, то откровенно оценивающий, то тяжелый, как предчувствие зенитного удара. Только рядом никого не было: он резко оборачивался, осторожно косил глазами, оказываясь возле зеркальных витрин, делал вид, что задремал на солнце, незаметно подглядывая из-под ресниц. Порой сталкивался глазами с девушками: те хихикали, краснели, кокетливо улыбались симпатичному солдату, но Алекс только разочарованно морщился, отворачиваясь – не то.  
Ещё с ним заговорил ветер. Ветер дразнился, шептал на ухо: «Хавок», грел щеку теплым, будто человеческим дыханием – и растворялся без следа, стоило Алексу повернуть голову. В груди начинало ныть, по пальцам бегали красные искры – Алекс сжимал кулак, привычно загоняя себя в клетку воли, и срывался на грубость, когда очередная цыпочка оказывалась достаточно смела для того, чтобы подойти к нему первой.  
Они бежали бы от него со всех ног, если бы хоть раз увидели, на что он способен. Во Вьетнаме солдатам особых отрядов не давали даже шлюхи, и никому и в голову не приходило попрекнуть их халатным отношением к своей пусть и не сильно почтенной, но все же работе.  
Алекс долго не мог решить, считать ли галлюцинацией того странного парня. Выглядел тот полным придурком: лохматый, с уродливыми очками на пол-лица, в майке не по размеру и вечно распахнутой серебристой куртке. Наверняка просто безобидный укурок, зацепившийся случайной мыслью за его камуфляжку, и все же Алекс отчего-то напрягался, замечая его краем глаза. Было в нем что-то неуловимо знакомое: то ли в ухмылке, то ли в чертах полускрытого очками лица, то ли в самой его ещё не вполне мужской фигуре. Или, может быть, в осанке, разом расхлябанной и такой гордой, будто тот способен был нагнуть весь мир и знал об этом. Алекс ломал себе голову, пытаясь вспомнить, всякий раз уверялся лишь в том, что видел этого придурка впервые – и после следующей встречи вновь принимался искать исток сулившего беду сходства. Разуму давно было наплевать, но отточенный Вьетнамом инстинкт чуял угрозу.  
…нет, не угрозу; угроза – это вьетконговские вертолеты, заходящие на новый вираж, чтобы вновь прокосить джунгли пулеметной очередью прямо перед твоим носом. Просто опасность, страшную, но далекую, словно идущий вдоль горизонта шквал.  
А на самом-то деле придурок только хмылился и смотрел.  
Хотя все могло оказаться гораздо проще. Наверняка так и было, но Алекс почему-то додумался лишь после шестой пинты пива, когда, взяв у бармена бутылку темного покрепче, вышел на улицу подышать. Его чудик стоял на другом краю полупустой парковки, едва не касаясь плечом телефонной будки, смотрел на него прямо и почти нагло. В сумерках его очки выглядели двумя лужицами непроглядной тьмы, и оттого казалось, что усмешка не затрагивала глаз. Алекс невольно поежился, глотнул пива – и вдруг подумал, что парень мог быть из этих, которые западают на потрепанную форму и бравых вояк, и вел себя как идиот просто потому, что боялся получить в морду.  
На Алексе ведь тоже не было написано, что и на это ему давным-давно плевать.  
Он широко ухмыльнулся в ответ и, отсалютовав парню бутылкой, проговорил:  
– Здорово, приятель. Я Алекс Саммерс.  
– Хавок, – спокойно и слишком уверенно возразил тот, и мгновенно протрезвевший Алекс, не раздумывая, нанес удар.  
Телефонная будка разлетелась на куски, прошив обломками ближайшую к ней машину. Подозрительного чудика рядом с ней уже не было, и Алекс безо всяких доказательств знал, что промахнулся. Он отшвырнул бутылку в сторону, настороженно огляделся, высматривая противника…  
И замер, всем телом ощутив его за спиной. Чудик оказался на полголовы ниже, его дыхание – размеренное и ровное – толчками обжигало Алексу загривок, а тот думал уже не о сексе, а о том, что из такого положения раз плюнуть свернуть человеку шею. Адреналина в его крови хватило бы, чтобы убить лошадь; голова враз стала пустой и ясной, как в бою, а в груди набатом звенело: опасность-опасность-ОПАСНОСТЬ! И он готов был душу прозакладывать за то, что в ЦРУ отродясь не брали таких придурков, как этот, и он, выходит, крепко влип.  
Впервые после Вьетнама Алекс Саммерс чувствовал себя живым.  
Голос парня звучал негромко, и сквозившая в нем властность – слишком уверенная и ровная, явно в подражание кому-то – совершенно не казалась Алексу смешной:  
– Ты – Хавок, и тебя зовет Магнето.


End file.
